Osprey (episode)
“'Osprey'” is the seventh episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 11, 2014. Overall, it is the 73rd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Jimmy is worried that he will lose the Tortuga’s ignition key again. This came true when the Kratt brothers race back to recharge their Buzz Bikes, causing Jimmy to accidentally drop the key into the water. As the key slowly floats away from the Tortuga, the team works to track down the key, while the Kratt brothers go and learn about the osprey, whose abilities could also help them retrieve it. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech’s computer locates the Wild Kratts, showing that the Tortuga key is lost. Zach then heads to the Tortuga, and orders his Zachbots to find the key, hoping to get his hands on all of Aviva’s technology. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratts are kayaking in the cypress swamps of Florida, talking about ospreys, which they think can really catch fish. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Jimmy and Koki are fixing the Tortuga, when Jimmy realizes that he needs to be careful with the Tortuga’s ignition key. Outside, the Kratt brothers witness and osprey grab a fish with its talons, so they also decide to go find out why osprey can catch fish so well. Aviva is also inspired by this ability and is ready to make Osprey Power Discs. The Kratt brothers follow the osprey in their Buzz Bikes, but the osprey seems somewhat annoyed, so they race back to the Tortuga to miniaturize. Jimmy comes out of the Tortuga, but the speeding Buzz Bikes cause him to spin, and the key falls into the water. After the Kratt brothers try to charge the Miniaturizer and the Buzz Bikes, Jimmy realizes that he lost the key to the Tortuga and he begs the Kratt brothers to retrieve it. Chris and Martin then go off searching for an osprey by activating their Hummingbird and Dragonfly Creature Power Suits, respectively. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech also finds out the Tortuga’s ignition key is floating away, and gets the idea to find it because he knows he will get his hands on all of the Wild Kratts’ technology. The Kratt brothers enter the forested area and find an osprey, which is not bothered by their presence. They observe how the osprey catches fish while Aviva watches, and Martin subsequently names the osprey Slip Grip, who then leads the two to a dead treetop nest. Aviva finishes the Osprey Power Discs, but right after, Zach arrives. Aviva tries to warn the Kratt brothers, but a Zachbot blocks the Tortuga crew’s communications, as well as traps them. Martin and Chris find a chick in Slip Grip’s nest, which Martin names Fluffy Flier. Zach finds out, and orders a Zachbot to cut the down the tree holding up the nest to distract the Kratts, and ordering others to find the key. The Kratt brothers return to the Tortuga and Aviva hands the brothers the discs. The Kratt brothers then touch an osprey and activate their Osprey Creature Power Suits. They turn on their anti-glare vision, and after Martin catches the nest with Fluffy Flier in it and Chris gets rid of the Zachbot blocking the Wild Kratts’ communications, they head out to retrieve the key, which they do before a Zachbot is able to. Chris drops the key in Jimmy’s hands, and he turns on the Tortuga. Aviva then scares Zach with the Tortuga’s “''Angry Mode''”. By sundown, the Wild Kratts are able to build a supposedly indestructible pedestal for the osprey nest, builded with an iron core and a titanium casing. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers continue describing how an osprey catches fish, and canoe to a couple of osprey nest platforms. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Osprey|'Osprey']]: Slip Grip,Fluffy Flier *Smallmouth Bass *Dragonfly *Green-breasted Mango (called Hummingbird) *Largemouth Bass Mentioned *Sunfish *Gar Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Pike Key facts and Creature Moments *To snatch fish out of the water surface, an osprey first scans the water for fish silhouettes with its eyes, which cut through glare. Then it quickly dives and extends its talons in the water. Its chances of catching fish like this are high. *To carry fish, an osprey has strong chest muscles to prevent the weight of the fish from dragging it down. It also has rough feet and sharp talons, which keep the fish from slipping away. Trivia *There are some references and a scene from the Wild Kratts episode “Tortuga Tune Up”. *“Osprey” marks the second time the Tortuga’s ignition key goes missing. *Chris and Martin have already used completed Osprey Power in the episode “Slider: The Otter”. References Gallery Koki Working on Tortuga.png|Koki is working on the Tortuga. Jimmy With Keys.png|Jimmy is worried to lose the Tortuga’s ignition key he is holding. Bros on Floaties.png|Chris and Martin are lying on floaties with turtles (Chris) and fishes (Martin). Aviva Amazed by Osprey.png|Aviva is currently amazed by ospreys. She is also looking cute now. Aviva on Creature Pod 6.png|Aviva (still looking cute on Chris’ Creature Pod) is telling Chris and Martin to gather more information about ospreys. Key in Koki's Hair.png|Jimmy is sobbing because of losing the ignition key, but luckily, it has only landed in Koki’s hair. Bros and Slip Grip.png|Chris and Martin on their Buzz Bikes and Slip Grip, the osprey Jimmy Spinning.png|Jimmy is spinning around himself. Bros and Jimmy.png|Chris and Martin are going to charge their Buzz Bikes now, but Jimmy is trying to tell them that the Tortuga is turned off, so it has no electricity. Crew looking for Keys.png|From right to left: Jimmy, Chris, Koki, Martin and Aviva are looking for the ignition key with a swimming rubber fish tag. Jimmy Begging the Bros.png|Jimmy is begging at Chris and Martin to retrieve the ignition key. What's with your hair,Chris.png|Maybe Chris is asking Martin: “What’s with your hair, Chris Martin?” Martin Trying to Touch Mosquito.png|Martin is trying to touch a mosquito dragonfly to activate Dragonfly Power …. Color Error.png|… while Chris is trying to touch a hummingbird to activate Hummingbird Power. (By the way: There’s a color error so Chris’ skin is looking brighter than normal for a short time.) Flower in Chris's Hair.png|There is a flower in Chris’ hair now, touched by the hummingbird’s spout so he (Chris) can activate Hummingbird Power now. Mosquito Martin and Hummingbird Chris.png|Chris in Hummingbird Power is flying beside Martin in Dragonfly (not Mosquito!) Power. Chris looking at Talons.png|Chris in Hummingbird Power is looking at the talons of Slip Grip because Aviva needs more information about them to make Osprey Power Discs. Martin Looking at Feet.png|Martin in Dragonfly Power is looking at Slip Grip’s feet. Osprey Discs Complete.png|The Osprey Power Discs are completed and ready for use now. Bros and Fluffy Flier.png|Chris and Martin are watching Fluffy Flier. Crew and Mini Bros.png|Miniaturized Chris and Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy inside Zach’s communication blocking net Aviva with Osprey Discs.png|Aviva is holding Mini Osprey Power Discs. Bros Touching Slip Grip.png|Chris and Martin are touching Slip Grip at the same time to activate Osprey Power. Osprey Vision.png|Chris and Martin are activating the anti-glare vision. Fluffy Fliert.png|Fluffy Flier is threatened to drown in the water when Chris and Martin don’t help him because a Zachbot is cutting the tree that is holding the nest he is sitting in. Chris Wink.png|Chris in Osprey Power is winking with his right eye. Aviva and Fluffy Flier.png|Aviva is sitting in front of the nest Fluffy Flier is sitting in. Aviva and Jimmy 4.png|Jimmy has just started the Tortuga with the retrieved ignition key. Angry Turtle Mode.png|The new Angry Mode of the Tortuga Nice Hair, Zach.png|Zach’s hair has just shuffled by the Tortuga’s Angry Mode, Osprey Bros and Koki.png|Chris and Martin in Osprey Power beside Koki Crew Watching Fluffy Flier.png|The whole Wild Kratts crew (from right to left: Chris, Martin, Aviva, Jimmy and Koki) is watching Fluffy Flier during sunset. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video